SMV: Right Back Where We Started From (Duchess Productions Style)
Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:SMV Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Duchess Productions' music video of Right Back Where We Started From by Sinitta. Song: * Right Back Where We Started From (1989) Sung By: * Sinitta Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Max Finds a Head) * Max: It's alive! (Sinister Laughing) * Emmy: Max, Dad and I are going to the store. Wanna come? * Max: Nah. I'm makin' monsters. (Groaning and Laughing) * Emmy: Ew! Gross! * Max: Sure you don't want some brains? (Chortles) * (Emmy Leaves) * (The Dragon Scale Glows) * Max: Oh, no. * (He Opens the Drawer) * (Car Engine Starts) * Max: Huh? Emmy, come back! * Emmy and Max's Mom: Max, did you call me? * Max: No, Mom! The dragons are calling. But I don't go without Emmy. But what if they need me? I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around Him) * (Max Appears in Dragonland) * Ord: Max! Over here! * Max: Hi! * Ord: I'm so glad you could come. * ("Right Back Where We Started From" by Sinitta Plays) * Wheezie: Where's Emmy? * Max: She went to the store with my dad. Do you wanna play? * Rei Hino: As you wish, Max. * (Miss Kitty and Her Sisters Dance) * Marina: Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' 'long. We got to get right back to where we started from. * Lola Bunny: Love is good, love can be strong. We got to get right back to where we started from. * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Volleyball): Ohh-ohh-ohh. * Snow White: Do you remember that day, (That sunny day) when you first came my way? * Ariel: I said no one could take your place. * Zoe Drake: And if you get hurt (If you get hurt) by the little things I say, * Dawn: I can put that smile back on your face. * Olivia Flaversham: Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' 'long. We got to get right back to where we started from. * Rei Hino: Love is good, love can be strong. We got to get right back to where we started from. * (Mowgli and Baloo Sing the Bare Necessities in the Water): Ohh-ohh-ohh. * Usagi Tsukino: A love like ours (A love like ours) can never fade away. * Brittany Miller: You know it's only just begun. * Sagwa: You give me your love (Give me your love) I just can't stay away. * Duchess: I know that you're the only one. * Misty: Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' 'long. We got to get right back to where we started from. * Eleanor Miller: Love is good, love can be strong. We got to get right back to where we started from. * (Shaggy Relaxing in the Water): Ohh-ohh-ohh. * (Ash and Brock Jump in the Ocean) * (Lilo, Stitch, and Nani Surfing) * Minako Aino: You give me your love (Give me your love) You know, I just can't stay away. No. * Serena: I know that you're the only one. * Jeanette Miller: Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' 'long. We got to get right back to where we started from. * Jasmine: Love is good, love can be strong. We got to get right back to where we started from. * (Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee Swimming in the Pool): Alright and it's comin' 'long. We got to get right back to where we started from. * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!: A Clue for Scooby Doo): Love is good, love can be strong. We got to get right back to where we started from. * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach): Alright and it's comin' 'long. We got to get right back to where we started from. * (Beach Scene from Phineas and Ferb: Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror) * (Song Fades Out) * Ord: You're my hero. * (Ord, Zak, Wheezie and Max Cheer) * Max (off-screen): I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (He Appears at Home) * Emmy: You should've come, Max. Dad gave me a quarter so I could ride on the big blue dolphin in front of the store. * Max: That's nothing. I went to Dragonland by myself and was captain of a submarine in search of a missing seadragon. * Emmy: Oh, Max. Just 'cause I got to ride the dolphin you don't have to make up a story. I know you'd never go to Dragonland without me. * Max: But I-- Never mind. (He Walks Away) * (Sand Comes Out of his Pocket) * Emmy: Hey! Huh? Max, wait. What kind of submarine? What's a seadragon? Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (My Emmy or Bust; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, An Uncharmed Life, Double Trouble; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Tanks a Lot; @2007 Sunrise) * Pokemon (Where No Togepi Has Gone Before, Bye Bye Psyduck, Beauty and the Beach Kindergarten Chaos; 1997 OLM) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Foolish Magistrates Aching Tooth; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Scooby Doo: Camp Scare (@2010 Warner Bros.) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Better Off Wet; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 PBS/Nelvana) * Phineas and Ferb (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror; @2007-2015 Disney) Note: * Max goes to Dragonland without Emmy in this music video.